I know your secrets
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Danny Mahealani no era ningún tonto, que eligiera ignorar algunas cosas era distinto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, son de Jeff Davis y Mtv. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto de re-apertura "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"

* * *

Danny Mahealani no era ningún tonto, que eligiera ignorar algunas cosas era distinto. Él sabía acerca de las cosas extrañas que sucedían en Beacon Hills, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta. Además su familia por algo se había mudado de Hawaii a Beacon Hills, sus padres aún no querían decirle el por qué, pero él tenía sus sospechas, su apellido era una gran pista para empezar a investigar, pues significaba "luna llena" y a partir de eso empezó a investigar. Aquella investigación logró que a los 13 años fuera arrestado por cometer delito informático, pero sus padres al descubrir que había sido su propio hijo quien había ingresado en sus cuentas bancarias y de trabajo levantaron inmediatamente los cargos y le dieron una vaga explicación acerca de su familia y la relación que tenía con el mundo de lo supernatural. Danny aceptó las explicaciones y quiso cuestionar más, pero sus padres le prometieron que le contarían todo cuando cumpliera 18 años y él, como el buen hijo que era, decidió esperar hasta que su cumpleaños número 18 llegara y no hizo más preguntas.

Danny continuo con su vida e hizo las típicas cosas de adolescente y mientras las hacía descubrió que era distinto a su amigo Jackson, ya que cada vez que su amigo veía a una chica linda le hacía comentarios que él no compartía. Sí, las chicas eran lindas, pero a él no le generaban ninguna atracción. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que era gay. Dudo un poco antes de decírselo a sus padres, pero ellos merecían saber y él los conocía y sabía que lo iban a aceptar, y así fue. Le fue más difícil contárselo a Jackson, su mejor amigo lo miró unos segundos y le dijo: _"Bueno, más chicas para mí" _le sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros; "_Además ahora sé que mi mejor amigo no mirara los senos de mi novia". _Fue cuestión de tiempo que el resto del Instituto se enterara de su sexualidad, él estaba conforme consigo mismo, así que no le molesto. Obviamente hubo personas que lo discriminaron, por suerte tenía a Jackson, quien los amenazaba cuando creía que él no lo veía. Danny le agradecía con una sonrisa y como era de esperar Jackson fingía que no sabía el porqué de esa sonrisa.

Pasaron los días y en una clase de química escuchó una conversación entre Scott y Stiles. De esa forma supo que Scott había sido mordido por un hombre lobo y rodó los ojos por lo poco disimulados que eran para hablar de un tema tan delicado como ese. Ese día le contó a sus padres y ellos le dijeron que no se entrometiera, a menos que ellos lo incluyeran. Danny pensó que le iban a decir algo más, quizás adelantar la charla que le iban a dar a sus 18 años, pero no fue así, de nuevo lo dejaban al margen de todo, aunque entendía que sus padres lo hacían para protegerlo.

Lydia, la novia de Jackson y gran amiga suya, se había hecho amiga de Allison, la chica nueva en el Instituto, quien resultó ser una cazadora o al menos su padre, según lo que escuchó decirle Scott a Stiles en los camerinos antes de que empezara la práctica (realmente esos chicos eran muy descuidados en elegir los lugares para conversar sobre lo que les estaba sucediendo). Al parecer a Allison le había gustado Scott y quería conocerlo más después de esa fantástica demostración en el campo de Lacrosse, fue por esa razón que Lydia y Jackson tuvieron que soportar sentarse en la misma mesa que Scott y Stiles en el almuerzo. A Danny no le importaba, además le servía para acercarse más a ellos y ver si necesitaban ayuda. Después de aquel almuerzo Jackson no dejo de hablar de que descubriría lo que estaba tomando Scott, Danny como el buen amigo que era lo escuchó y luego le aconsejó que quizás no era una buena idea.

Cuando Danny vio a Derek Hale en la habitación de Stiles supo que Scott y Stiles no estaban llevando una vida muy fácil, él quería ayudarlos, pero si no sé lo decían ellos, Danny no iba a poder decirles que sus padres podían ayudarlos o al menos eso creía él. Pensó que si le preguntaba a Stiles quien era, él le contaría algo, pero no, le inventó que era su primo Miguel y Danny se sintió ofendido, pues él no era ningún tonto como para ser engañado con una mentira barata. Lo único bueno de ese día fue que pudo mirar con libertad unos espectaculares abdominales.

Cuando Jackson se enteró no se lo dijo inmediatamente y Danny supuso que se lo diría cuando estuviera seguro de que los hombres lobos existían y que Scott era uno. Jackson se demoró más de lo que él había pensado y cuando le preguntó por lo que le había sucedido en el cuello le inventó una historia que Danny estaba seguro de que ni Jackson se la creía. Decidió darle más tiempo, ser comprensivo con él y esperar a que Jackson encontrara el valor para decírselo.

Llegó el día del baile y Danny nunca se imaginó que iba a terminar así. Primero su novio rompe con él, porque, según su novio, Danny había disfrutado mucho bailar con Scott. Él trató de explicarle, pero su novio no lo quiso escuchar. Cuando intentó detenerlo para que no se fuera se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a Lydia. La fue a ver al hospital y por lo que decían los doctores era un milagro que siguiera viva después de un ataque animal tan brutal, eso llamó la atención de Danny, quien parecía tener otro amigo más involucrado en lo supernatural. La recuperación de Lydia fue bastante rápida y Danny supo que lo más probable era de que su amiga era una mujer lobo, el pensamiento lo hizo reír, pues no podía imaginarse a Lydia como un animal peludo. Uno de los días que fue a visitarla se enteró de que había desaparecido, se preocupó mucho y le molestó mucho ver que Jackson seguía fingiendo que no le importaba Lydia, solo por el hecho de que habían peleado. Por suerte ella apareció dos días después y a simple vista parecía que estaba bien, pero Danny conocía a su amiga y sabía que algo le pasaba aunque no sabía qué.

Después de eso Danny no supo lo que sucedió, de lo que sí se enteró Danny fue que Jackson le había pedido a Derek que lo mordiera, pero no se enteró por su amigo, lo supo al escuchar otra conversación entre Stiles y Scott. Al parecer Jackson había sido el primero en ser mordido, había un segundo chico, al menos eso sospechaba Scott. Danny pensó que a Scott se le ocurriría una mejor forma de descubrirlo, pero al parecer las buenas ideas a Scott no se le ocurrían y fue por eso que la práctica de Lacrosse de aquel día fue un completo espectáculo y Danny no pudo evitar decirle a Scott cuando lo derribó e intentó olisquearlo, como había hecho con los otros jugadores del equipo, que su loción era Armani. La verdad es que Danny no sabía cómo seguían con vida sus amigos.

Isaac, Erica y Boyd eran hombres lobos también y eso no era todo, nuevamente estaba muriendo gente sin explicación y por alguna razón Derek sospechaba de Lydia y Jackson. Danny podía entender porque sospechaba de ellos, por un lado Lydia había estado al borde de la muerte y no se sabía a dónde había ido esos dos días que estuvo desaparecida, por otro lado Jackson no estaba mostrando ningún efecto de la mordida a menos que la segregación negra que estaba expulsando su cuerpo fuera algo normal en los lobos recién mordidos, pero Danny lo dudaba. Sus temores fueron confirmados cuando recuperó los minutos perdidos de aquella grabación que Jackson hizo de sí mismo en la noche de luna llena; su amigo se había convertido en un reptil gigante. El hecho de que Jackson no le contara nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo lo deprimió un poco y decidió que sería buena idea salir aquella noche a despejarse.

Jungle era un bar gay que su ex novio le había mostrado y debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de ir, porque era obvio que su ex iba a estar allí. Inmediatamente se pidió un trago y se mezcló entre la multitud moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Su baile no duro por mucho tiempo pues sintió un dolor pulsante en su cuello y luego cayó al suelo inmóvil. No sabía lo que había sucedido, pero cuando vio a Scott supo que tenía que ver con lo supernatural y probablemente con Jackson. Lo único bueno de esa noche fue que a su ex también le paso lo mismo que a él.

Jackson al fin le contó todo cuando le vio la cara incrédula de Danny, quien, obviamente, no le creyó la historia de que había resucitado milagrosamente como todas las personas, exceptuando a los doctores que aún se cuestionaban lo que había sucedido con su amigo. Al parecer el amor incondicional de Lydia había logrado que Jackson volviera en sí y por algún extraño motivo resucitó en forma de lobo. Pasaron gran parte de ese verano juntos, Jackson siempre le mostraba lo que Derek le enseñaba y Danny estaba feliz por su amigo. Razón por la cual sintió mucho su partida a Londres, pero sabía que no era una decisión que estaba tomando su amigo sino sus padres.

Empezaron de nuevo las clases y llegaron alumnos nuevos, a los que en un principio no les dio mucho importancia hasta que conoció a Ethan. Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un hombre lobo. Danny todavía no entendía cómo sus amigos no eran más precavidos en guardar sus secretos. Cuando Stiles lo bombardeó con mensajes en el bus que trasladaba al equipo de Cross Country del Instituto a un encuentro con otro Instituto supo que sus amigos tenía un deseo de muerte por no ser más disimulados.

Aunque sabía que Ethan era un hombre lobo y no de los buenos salió con él, porque quería saber si podía lidiar con ello, pero cuando casi muere al ser envenenado por muérdago entendió el porqué de la decisión de sus padres de contarle acerca de lo supernatural a sus 18 años, pues Danny aún no estaba preparado para esas cosas y fue la primera vez en la que agradeció que sus amigos no lo hubieran incluido tanto en sus vidas.

Lydia le estaba empezando a preocupar. Su amiga se distraía en clases y se la pasaba dibujando un árbol. Hubo un día en que estuvo toda una clase de música dibujando y ella ni siquiera cursaba música. El día después del que la profesora Blake había organizado un concierto en memoria de las personas que habían sido asesinadas en la ciudad y en el que todo había salido mal, Danny escuchó una conversación entre Stiles y Lydia, de esa forma se enteró de que Lydia era una Banshee y fue también como se enteró de que el padre de Stiles estaba perdido.

De alguna forma sus amigos lograron solucionar el problema y terminar con los males que acechaban la ciudad, y él creyó que no iba a volver a ver a Ethan, ya que era uno de los chicos malos, pero no fue así. Ethan y su hermano gemelo se quedaron en la ciudad y bueno, Danny creyó que su relación había terminado y fue por eso que había vuelto con su ex. Obviamente la relación con su ex no duro mucho, pues si comparaba a su ex con Ethan, pues el último era quien ganaba. Volvió con Ethan y las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien, pero como siempre había algo que no le estaban diciendo, lo cual lo descubrió en la fiesta de Halloween que él mismo organizó, por accidente, en el loft de Derek.

Era una fiesta de Halloween y entendía que gente hubiese querido disfrazarse, pero por algo era una fiesta de luces. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que esas personas disfrazadas de ninjas o algo parecido se relacionaban de alguna forma con lo supernatural. Lo que sea que fuesen esas cosas no eran buenas noticias para Beacon Hills.

Definitivamente no fueron buenas noticias para Beacon Hills, pues hubieron nuevas muertes, entre ellas la de su amiga Allison. Sabía que aquello le costaría mucho superar a sus amigos y quiso estar ahí para ellos. Fue por eso que cuando rompió con Ethan admitió saber acerca de los hombres lobos, ya era hora de dejar de ser un espectador e involucrarse, sus amigos lo necesitaban, además solo faltaban unos meses para su cumpleaños número 18, día en el que al fin sabría a que se dedicaba realmente su familia. Día en el que por fin se acabarían los secretos o al menos Danny formaría parte de ellos.


End file.
